Sεr υn άngεl gυαrdιάn
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Cuando la vida de Arthur Kirkland no podía ser peor, lo obligaron a ser el ángel de la guarda de aquel molesto niño rubio del orfanato y cumplir con sus raros caprichos. UsUk (¿o es UkUs?). Bad Touch Trío, Portugal. Canadá. Co-protagonismo de los LATINOAMERICANOS.
1. El perrito de Matthew

**Advertencia** : primer capítulo embarrado de Arthur y su tsunderismo. Universo Alterno.

Hoy aparecen: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Scott Kirkland (Escocia), Iarlaith Kirkland (Irlanda), Arlan Nicholas Kirkland (Irlanda del Norte), Wallace Kirkland (Gales), Brittany Kirkland (Brittania), Hermann Beilschmidt (Germania), Rómulo Vargas (Imperio Romano), Antonio Fernández (España), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia), Manuel (Chile), José María (México), Alfred (EUA) y Matthew (Canadá).

 **I. ¡Simón Benito!**

La vida de Arthur Kirkland se resumía en una palabra: mierda. Una mierda caballeresca, según sus propias palabras. Pero seguía siendo una reverenda basura. Le habría gustado tener una máquina del tiempo y volver a antes de que su padre muriera e hiciera su maldito testamento y le fastidiara la vida a él y a su madre. Qué mal que eso no existiera.

¿Que qué demonios ocurría en su vida? El problema se reducía a: su padre. Sí, el mismo hombre que le dio la vida.

Su padre siempre le había dado la vida que todo británico de buenos principios merecía: una vida cómoda, tranquila y en familia. En ese entonces sólo eran él, su madre Brittany y su latoso hermano Scott. Eran una familia de clase alta, con una vida estable y la tranquila felicidad que a los ingleses siempre les atraía. Pero todo cambió cuando le detectaron cirrosis a su padre. Él no les comunicó eso, no hasta que su enfermedad empeoró y a la familia le tocó verlo morir lentamente…

Arthur apretó los puños con fuerza y contuvo una lágrima. No quería recordar _eso_ , no quería sentir lástima por él.

No había pasado ni un mes de la muerte de su padre, Arthur y Scott ya habían aceptado la muerte (cada uno a su manera) y ambos le hacían compañía a su madre, cuando los llamaron para la lectura del testamento de su padre. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron _ellos_ : Iarlaith, Arlan Nicholas y Wallace Kirkland. Kirkland, sí: la _otra_ familia de su padre. Si estaban ahí era porque su propio papá los había reconocido en su testamento y les había legado el noventa por ciento de su fortuna como recompensa por haberlos abandonado. Arthur no supo qué le dolió más: que su héroe se convirtiera en el más vil de los villanos, tener una familia de la cual nunca supo o ver a su madre dándose cuenta de las infidelidades de su esposo.

Arthur y su familia se indignaron tanto que salieron de la oficina lo más rápido posible y no quisieron conocer a _esa_ familia.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se obligó a no llorar.

Malditos. Malditos. ¡Malditos!

Ahora no solo no tenía dinero para seguir pagando la colegiatura de él y su hermano en la Academia W, sino que vio cómo _la otra familia_ se acomodó a sus anchas en SU casa, gozando del dinero que también debería de ser de Arthur, Scott y su madre, sino que estaba preocupado por el estado anímico de su madre y también tenía que encontrar una maldita manera de traer dinero a su casa.

—Eres un maldito, papá —susurró.

Al menos la Academia W le ofreció ser candidato a una beca. No todo era una mierda. De hecho, ahora estaba en la oficina de la dirección de la Academia, con papeles en mano, listo para ser entrevistado y hacer todo lo posible por obtener esa beca.

— ¿Señor Kirkland? —llamó la joven asistente del director—. Ya llegó el subdirector, el encargado de las becas…

Arthur se sobresaltó internamente. Suspiró y se levantó, intentando fingir seguridad. Rectitud y actitud ante todo.

—Yo puedo lograrlo, yo puedo lograrlo…—susurró antes de entrar en la oficina para entrevistarse con el subdirector de la Academia. Tan nervioso estaba que no se dio cuenta de que olvidó su portafolio.

 **.**

No muy lejos de ahí (de hecho, a cinco metros aproximadamente), tres adolescentes se acercaban con toda la pose casual y sensual (al menos en su opinión) que el mundo merecía de ellos. Uno era un rubio, uno era un albino y el otro tenía el cabello castaño. Tenían toda la actitud de la buena vida en sus caras: diversión, arrogancia y carisma. Toda la Academia los conocía como el _Bad Touch Trío_ (el "trío del mal toque"), apodo cortesía de Arthur Kirkland y Roderich Edelstein. ¿Sus nombres? Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt y Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

¿Qué hacían seres tan _awesome_ como ellos en la Dirección? Solo querían conseguir las llaves de los vestidores de las chicas. Nada más.

El albino (llamado Gilbert) y el de cabello castaño (Antonio) se sentaron en donde antes había estado sentado cierto chico inglés. El rubio (Francis) fue directamente con la joven asistente con aire soñador y coqueto.

—Ese ceño fruncido no combina con tu hermosa cara, linda Elizabeta —dijo con acento francés. La chica levantó la vista de la tableta electrónica en la que había estado leyendo atentamente un informe escolar especialmente aburrido.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorito Bonnefoy? —preguntó ella intentando parecer educada, aunque en el fondo estaba hastiada porque el chico siempre intentaba ligar con ella y con todo lo que tuviera una falda.

— ¿Está mi adorado tío Rómulo, director de este honorable recinto del saber? —Las palabras refinadas eran la prueba de que Francis había estado demasiado tiempo con el bien educado austriaco Roderich Edelstein. Sobre lo otro, sí Francis era sobrino del director, y Antonio también.

—El señor subdirector lo echó de la oficina hace cinco minutos y no sé a dónde fue… —nada más dijo esto, Elizabeta volvió a leer ese informe, recordando…

— _¡… Y no vuelvas a molestar hasta que termine de entrevistar al chico!_ — _decía un hombre rubio (su pelo exageradamente bien peinado hacia atrás), mientras echaba a patadas al director de la Academia W._

— ¿Mi no tan _awesome_ _vati_ está aquí? —preguntó Gilbert sorprendido, refiriéndose al subdirector Hermann Beilschmidt. A Gilbert no le importaba que su padre trabajara en la escuela, pero su alarma interna se encendía siempre que él estaba cerca. Le extrañaba, porque su padre siempre trataba de trabajar lejos del director Rómulo Vargas y el único modo era estar afuera, arreglando las relaciones sociales de la Academia, fuera, fuera, fuera, muy lejos del hiperactivo director.

—El señor subdirector está entrevistando a un aspirante a becario —replicó Elizabeta distraída.

Antonio era un muchacho tranquilo y simpático. Bueno, eso pensaba la gente al verlo por primera vez; en realidad el chico era muy inquieto. Mucho. Como ahora, que solo por hacer algo estaba hurgando en la macetita que estaba junto al sillón. Quién sabe, quizá podría encontrar un jitomate escondido entre sus ramas. Podía ser. Pero lo único que encontró fue un portafolio y no en la plantita, sino recargado en el sillón.

— ¿Este no es del _Anglo-cejón_? —murmuró. Sus amigos lo rodearon en un dos por tres. Cada miembro del _Bad Touch Trío_ tenía un enemigo declarado: Gilbert tenía a Roderich Edelstein un _señorito_ austriaco al que amaba sacar de sus casillas, Antonio tenía a un italiano gruñón (por más que Antonio lo negara alegando que a él le agradaba el chiquillo) llamado Lovino Vargas y Francis tenía a un terco inglés que tenía cejas muy prominentes: Arthur Kirkland. Los ojos de Francis brillaron: ¡lotería! Ese portafolio era de Kirkland, ¡ahora podría vengarse por el apodo de _Frog_ (rana, en inglés) por haberle arruinado muchas citas, por ser tan cejón y por ser tan inglés!

Francis y Gilbert se jalonearon silenciosamente porque los dos querían acaparar el portafolio, hasta que Antonio les dio un codazo y señaló la puerta de la dirección, que se estaba abriendo y por ella apareció el director. Rómulo Vargas caminaba felizmente por el pasillo, con un helado en la mano. Gilbert y Francis se paralizaron por la sorpresa, así que Antonio fue el héroe del momento: él agarró el portafolio y se escabulló por la cercana puerta del baño.

—… Mañana mismo obtendrá la respuesta —escucharon que decía el sub director. Los dos miembros restantes del _Bad Touch Trío_ se giraron para ver que la puerta más cercana también se había abierto y por ella salía el enemigo número uno de Francis.

Arthur salió de la oficina con aire un poco abatido, pero cambió su postura por una altanera al ver a Francis y Gilbert. Cuando pasó a su lado, les envió la misma mirada de desprecio que se lanzaban siempre que se veían, y ellos le respondieron igual (bueno, además Francis le envió un beso burlón y le guiñó el ojo). ¿De dónde había surgido la enemistad? Ya ni si quiera lo recordaban, pero la mantenían.

El inglés salió de la oficina y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde estaba su viejo, pero bien cuidado, Volkswagen Escarabajo. Lo siguiente en su lista era… bueno, era conseguir trabajo. Ahora iba a dejar sus papeles y una solicitud de empleo en el museo de Historia que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Apretó el volante, pensando amargamente que dentro de poco tendría que vender su coche.

Ahora dejemos vagar al inglés por las calles de la ciudad y volvamos con el bien conocido _Bad Touch Trío_.

Antonio tenía su propio problema. La puerta del baño se había atorado, en serio, jaló, jaló y jaló sin resultado! Hasta que se dio cuenta de había que empujar hacia afuera y no jalar hacia adentro. Empujó y fingió que todo estaba normal. En la recepción se encontró con el viejo director con un brazo alrededor del subdirector y balbuciendo algo sobre « hermosas griegas», a Francis riéndose, a Elizabeta viendo su Tablet solo que ahora con interés, un hilillo de sangre resbalándose de su nariz y murmurando « _hard_ yaoi», y a Gilbert en cuclillas detrás del director, con su mano acercándose cuidadosamente al bolsillo del saco del hombre.

¡Las llaves! Gilbert iba a hacerse con el tesoro por el que habían ido. Ahí venía la oportunidad de ver a todas esas lindas niñas, sacar fotos…

La mano de Gilbert se metió en el bolsillo del director. El alemán nunca antes había estado tan concentrado, ni si quiera en los exámenes de admisión. Tan cerca…

¡Sí!

Mientras el director seguía soñando despierto con sus chicas griegas, Gilbert apretó las llaves para que no hicieran ruido, sacó su mano y las escondió rápidamente bajo su manga. El _Bad Touch Trío_ se miró: si ya tenían lo que querían, era hora de retirarse estratégicamente…

— ¡Toñito! —… Pero alguien los detuvo. El director soltó a su compañero cuando vio a Antonio, su otro sobrino favorito.

— ¡Hola, tío Remus! —Antonio saludó alegremente al director.

— Soy Rómulo, Toñito —corrigió el director, fingiendo seriedad—. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, hay correo para ti, es sobre el castigo de tu última _travesura_ —Antonio sonrió como si nada y recibió los sobres que su tío le extendía. El hombre le sonrió de regreso y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Ya no seas tan travieso o pasarás tu vida haciendo trabajo social como castigo —se rió—, lo mismo para ustedes dos…—advirtió a Francis y Gilbert.

—El comal le dice a la olla —refunfuñó el sub director Hermann.

—… O al menos no dejen que los descubran. ¿Tienen idea de cuánto papeleo tengo que hacer cada vez que los atrapan haciendo travesuras en vía pública? ¿No se compadecen de mí? ¡A este paso me van a salir arrugas!

—Ay, mi no tan _awesome_ director, ¡pero si usted ya hasta tiene nietos! — Gilber palmeó la espalda del director como si fueran viejos amigos. Al hombre lo rodeó un aura oscura de tristeza al sentirse viejo e incomprendido.

— ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! —regañó el subdirector a su hijo. Gilbert se alejó lo más posible de él.

—Pero son unos nietos muy guapos, ¡como yo! —dijo el director, recuperándose rápidamente de su depresión. — ¿Desde cuándo usas portafolios, Toñito? —preguntó repentinamente, señalando lo que Antonio escondía detrás de sus piernas.

—Desde… que… soy… ¿Un hombre responsable? —replicó Antonio fingiéndose tonto. A Gilbert le ganó la risa, pero lo cubrió con un ataque de tos. — ¿A que no está chulo mi nuevo portafolio? —presumió y para darle seriedad, Antonio metió dentro una de sus cartas. — ¿Qué? El Jefe se ve bien majo con su nuevo portafolio —alzó el portafolio y posó con él—. Mírenme, soy un amargado, oh, sí, mírenme… ¿Verdad que sí, tío Ramón?

—Que me llamo Rómulo —musitó el director.

 **.**

En el rincón más alejado del patio había un perro. Un niño vigilaba, otro niño acariciaba al perro, el tercero se felicitaba a sí mismo y el cuarto se quejaba. Todos los niños tenían el mismo uniforme: un pantalón gris y un suéter verde oscuro. En ese patio de cemento había varios niños más, pero todos estaban jugando mientras que los cuatro niños estaban en la esquina más alejada, junto a una baranda que daba a la calle y una puerta pequeña que estaba entreabierta.

—No hay villanos cerca —declaró el niño que vigilaba—. ¡El súper _hero_ súper vigilante!

Era un perrito pequeño y tenía el pelaje negro, pero estaba muy flaco y su pelaje se estaba cayendo. Cualquiera lo miraría con asco, pero esos niños no. El que vigilaba, Alfred, era un chiquillo rubio con lentes, que tenía un rulo que desafiaba la gravedad y que tenía puesto sobre su uniforme, una vieja chaqueta color café que tenía un enorme 50 en la espalda; tenía once años. Siguió vigilando que nadie los descubriera con el perro, protegiendo sus ojos del sol y rotando sobre sí mismo, hasta que pensó que alguien no estaba…

— ¡Hermano, ¿dónde estás?! ¡¿Matthew?!

—… Aquí, Alfred…—murmuró el niño que acariciaba al perro. Matthew era un chiquillo muy parecido al _súper hero_ vigilante. Alfred suspiró aliviado; había perdido de vista a su hermano… otra vez.

El perrito se dejaba acariciar por el chiquillo. Era como si nunca antes alguien lo hubiera hecho y por eso se veía feliz, lo cual hacía felices a los niños. ¿Cómo no querer a ese perrito?

— _Gringo_ súper-Tonto —musitó otro niño, pero en español. Éste a diferencia de los hermanos gemelos, era moreno y bajito, cuyo rostro tenía una expresión traviesa. Tenía diez años.

—Tonto tú, José María —dijo el último niño mirando con nervios la puerta. Él tenía la piel un poco más clara que el niño anterior y era más alto, pero era un año menor—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer ese perro? ¿Qué le vas a dar de comer? ¿Dónde lo vas a tener, eh, eh, eh? Si alguien nos descubre…

Este pequeño también estaba emocionado por la idea de tener un perro, pero estaba más preocupado que los otros. Estaban en un orfanato, no podían tener mascotas porque los castigaban, pero José de buenas a primeras había adoptado al primer perro que había encontrado en la calle solo porque a Matthew le había gustado. Bueno, José María no lo había hecho solo: Alfred le echó porras y vigiló que nadie lo descubriera. Un buen trabajo en equipo y los dos estaban orgullosos. ¿Cómo iban a encubrir al perro de ahora en adelante? No lo sabían, lo único que sabían era que ese perro se tenía que quedar con ellos.

José María hizo un puchero.

— ¿Por qué eres tan _llorón_ , Manuelín? ¿Ya viste la cara de Mateo? —cuchicheó José en la oreja del ultimo niño, llamado Manuel—. ¡Está _re´_ contento! —Alfred, el hermano mayor de Matthew, miró a José y le alzó el pulgar. Ellos dos casi siempre se peleaban, pero esta vez estaban juntos por una causa: hacer feliz a Matthew—. Soy muy bueno… Hasta le puse un nombre, ¿te gusta Simón Benito Segundo?

Manuel iba a protestar, pero vio la expresión del niño que estaba acariciando al perro y ¿para qué negarlo? Él también estaba emocionado con el perro. Aunque lo único que pensó fue una protesta: ¿Cómo que Simón Benito Segundo? ¿Qué no podía pensar en otro como Tobi o… Tobi o Tobi?

Pero entonces, uno de los otros niños que habían estado jugando en el patio se acercó y vio lo que los otros escondían:

— ¡Un perrito, qué groso…! —exclamó la voz de un chiquillo llamado Martín.

— ¿Un perrito? —un niño llamado Miguel dejó de jugar.

— ¡¿UN PERRO?! —y una mujer a la que todos los niños temían se puso a gritar.

— ¡Alerta de súper villana! —gritó Alfred aterrado.

Matthew dejó de acariciar al perro y se aferró al pobre, que se asustó con los gritos. Los niños se alborotaron: Manuel empezó a correr en círculos, Alfred forcejeó con Matthew para que soltara al perro, José abrió la puertita como única vía de escape del animal y los otros niños del patio se acercaron rápidamente, pero no tanto como la encargada de cuidarlos esa tarde: Natalia Arlovskaya.

— ¡Les dije que los perros están prohibidos en este orfanatorio! —gritó la chica, acercándose con un palo que cogió del suelo.

— ¡Corre, Simón Benito Segundo! —chillaron Manuel y José.

El animalito huyó asustado, dejando a Matthew muy triste; pero la chica alcanzó al perro y lo echó a patadas a la calle.

— ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! —protestó José, molesto por cómo trataban al perrito.

La chica lo miró con una expresión terrorífica que amedrentó a los cuatro valientes, pero un ruido la distrajo, el ruido que hacían las llantas al derrapar sobre el asfalto. Los chiquillos, asustados y excitados, corrieron a asomarse por el barandal. Un viejo Volkswagen escarabajo había atropellado a Simón Benito Segundo.

Alfred, que era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia la calle, al mismo tiempo que el conductor bajaba de su automóvil.

— ¡ _Hell_! Estúpido perro, ¿por qué te atravesaste…? —se quejó Arthur.

Ni si quiera pudo terminar de maldecir. Una bolita color café lo derribó sin contemplación sobre la cajuela del Volkswagen y empezó a darle patadas y arañazos en las piernas. Arthur se quedó estupefacto unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó y empujó al niño que lo estaba atacando. ¡Primero el perro y ahora el niño latoso!

— ¡Eres un… malvado…! —berreaba el niño sin dejar de darle patadas ni de llorar—. ¡El perrito de mi hermano…! —Arthur lo empujó con fuerza para deshacerse de él, pero el niño volvió a la carga—. ¡Devuélveme a Simón!

—Yo… —no sabía qué decir. Algo empezaba a llenar su estómago: la culpa. Sacudió su cabeza. No. Él no tenía la culpa de que el perro se atravesara en su camino. Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había al menos una docena de niños uniformados que lo veían en una baranda, algunos llorando, la mayoría aterrorizados por ver el cuerpo del perro—. Yo…

—Quítense, fuera de mi camino… —una chica se abrió espacio entre los niños y salió a la calle. Tenía el cabello platinado y los ojos azules. Ella en menos de un santiamén, agarró y contuvo al niño que había atacado a Arthur.

La chica miró con indiferencia al perro tirado en el asfalto. Luego miró a Arthur, pero no dijo nada y volvió por donde había venido, llevándose a rastras al chiquillo que había atacado a Arthur. Kirkland le echó un vistazo: un niño rubio que gritaba tonterías sobre súper héroes, crímenes y villanos. Un niño que lloraba; un niño cuyos ojos azules miraban a Arthur con acusación y rabia.

Arthur gruñó. Lo que menos quería era tener que cargar con un cadáver, pero en vista de que la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y que esa era una calle muy transitada, lo correcto era cargar con el animal. Miró el cuerpo. No había sufrido un daño aparente, pero efectivamente no respiraba. Intentando no vomitar por el asco, el chico lo levantó y lo echó dentro de la cajuela de su coche.

Arthur hizo una mueca y entró en su coche. Luego volteó a donde antes habían estado los niños uniformados. Solo quedaban unos cuántos que lo miraban con tristeza. Uno de ellos era el niño que lo había atacado; ya no gritaba, pero aún lo miraba como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

—No fue mi culpa, mocoso —murmuró Arthur y encendió su coche para alejarse de ahí.

.

..

…

 **¿Hola?**

Es la primera cosa hetaliana que hago, jajaja, así que si algo está mal ya saben por qué XD

Será al menos un three-shot. La idea es muy bonita, está basada en algo que me pasó a mí a unos amigos hace unos años y nos hizo llorar. Verán, una profesora nos hizo apadrinar niños desamparados, fue la cosa más bonita que nuestras miserables vidas han hecho.

Aunque es un UsUk/UkUs (?) no habrá shota. Lo más probable es que sea amor que vaya desarrollándose con el tiempo (hasta que Alfred crezca). También estará embarrado de otras parejas, jajaja, ¡y de nuestros latosos niños latinos!

En fin, NekoPro23, este es tu regalo ;)

¿Comentarios?


	2. Little boys

Apariciones estelares de… ¡Más latinoamericanos!

 **.**

Hetalia latino:

Argentina: Martín

Bolivia: Julia

Chile: Manuel

Colombia: Catalina "Coco"

Cuba: Carlos

Ecuador: Francisco "Pancho/Paco"

Haití: René

México: José María "Chema"

Perú: Miguel "Migue"

Surinam: Jaiden (no es latino, pero se coló XD)

Uruguay: Sebastián

Los países que no aparecen hoy están en otro dormitorio porque o son niñas o son muy pequeñitos. ¿Pero quién dice que no saldrán después?

Advertencia: jerga latinoamericana.

.

 **II. Little boys (Niñitos)**

 **.**

— ¡A cenar!

El grito de Natasha Arlovskaya asustó a Matthew, quien automáticamente ignoró el libro que había estado leyendo y volteó a mirar a su hermanito cuando escuchó un golpe seco. Asustado y recién despertado, Alfred soltó su libro, se revolvió en su cama y cayó al piso, para alegría de su vecino y enemigo: José María, y para pesar de Matthew.

El menor vio cómo Alfred se revolcó en el piso, en medio del barullo general que provocaron los niños al saber que ya era hora de cenar.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Matthew con su acostumbrada vocecita, pero una vez más su hermano no lo escuchó porque estaba más ocupado sobándose la cabeza e intentando levantarse con poses exageradas, imitando al Hombre Araña.

Matthew, miró a su alrededor, notando que su hermano no era el único que se había quedado dormido en la "hora de estudio", preguntándose por qué los mandaban a estudiar en su dormitorio si no querían que se quedaran dormidos.

El dormitorio A estaba repleta de una docena de viejas y pequeñas camas con un par de sábanas blancas, cuyos dueños eran niños que no superaban los doce años. De hecho, él y su hermano eran de los mayores en edad y más altos de todo el grupo, seguidos por un niño brasileño llamado Luciano y luego de José María (mejor conocido como Chema), un niño mexicano. Solo dos niños de doce años superaban a Matthew y Alfred: Carlos (1), un chico cubano que no se llevaba bien con Alfred, y René, un chico haitiano que le daba miedo. A veces Matthew se sentía fuera de lugar en ese grupo porque no solo los diferenciaba la edad, sino su físico; él y su hermano eran blancos y rubios, mientras que los demás tenían la piel más morena y el cabello más oscuro.

Pero a todos los unía una cosa que hacía nulas las diferencias físicas: todos esperaban que alguien los adoptara para formar un nuevo hogar. Alguien, quien fuera, solo… Solo querían eso.

—Estaba pensando en un ceviche bien _buenazo_ … —murmuró el niño que dormía en la hilera de camas opuesta a la de Matthew. Se llamaba Miguel. Ese chico de diez años le agradaba, era muy sencillo y simpático, y era muy divertido cómo nunca se deshacía de su colorido _chullo_ (un gorrito de lana con orejeras y borla) y siempre se las arreglaba para incluir en sus juegos a Cool Llama, su amigo imaginario. Además tenía dos hermanitos menores: una niña llamada Julia y un niño llamado Francisco que dormía junto a él.

—Tú siempre sueñas con eso… —lo acusó el pequeño Manuel, de nueve años, cuya cama estaba en el fondo, y que estaba intentando peinar su cabello café. Tenía un libro en la mano, era el único que sí había ocupado sus horas en estudiar.

—River Plate… —pero Martín, el vecino de Manuel, aún balbuceaba en sueños, hasta que José María le tiró una almohada y Martín se levantó gritando cosas como « ¡tarjeta roja! ¡Eso fue penal! ¡Mate! ¡Boludo!».

— ¡Levántense, Alianza del Mal! —les gritó José María a Miguel, Manuel y Martín. Le hacía gracia que sus nombres comenzaran con M y, sumándole los delirios de Alfred sobre héroes y villanos, José María pensó llamarlos _Alianza del Mal_ por el resto de sus vidas, para risa de Miguel, el colmo de Manuel y las protestas de Martín.

— ¡Alianza del Mal! —repitió Alfred como si se tratara de su peor enemigo.

— ¡Alianza del Mal! —gritó Miguel como si fuera un grito de guerra y se lanzó a atacar a Alfred. José María no formaba parte de la "Alianza del Mal", pero también se tiró contra Alfred.

Matthew soltó una sonrisa triste. Así estaba siendo su día en el hospicio, el primero sin Simón Benito Segundo, su primer y único perrito.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo llorar. No había llorado un año atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que a él y a su hermano los habían abandonado y no podía hacerlo ahora, por mucho que le doliera.

« _Primero mamá y ahora_ Simon Benito Second» pensó con cierta amargura. Pero no podía comparar a su perrito con su mamá. El animalito sí le había demostrado cariño incondicional y aquella mujer no.

 **.**

La cena en el hospicio "Libertadores de América" (todos se preguntaban quién lo había bautizado así) siempre era un caos divertido. Eran al menos treinta niños contra cuatro cuidadores que intentaban organizarlos. ¡Eran Natasha, Paolo (2), Govert y Tino contra muchos niños!

Alfred y Mathew ya sabían la rutina: debían formarse junto a los chicos de su dormitorio, sentarse en la última mesa, aguardar a que todos se calmaran y recibir sus platos de comida. El problema (a los ojos de Matthew), era que su grupo, el del dormitorio A, era el más escandaloso. Que José María "Chema" picara el hombro de Manuel con un dedo para comprobar su tolerancia y que los otros dos miembros de la "Alianza del Mal" se pusieran a jugar (palabras de Miguel) o mejor dicho _molestar_ a la colombiana Catalina "Coco" y a la venezolana María "Vene", era muy común.

— ¡Silencio! —pidió el cuidador de nombre Govert, después de que les sirvieran un insípido aperitivo.

— No molestes a Manuel, Chema _pendejo_ —le dijo Martín a José María, ignorando a Govert.

— ¿Huh? ¿Argentina defiende a Chile Manuelín? ¡Son novios, son novios, son novios, se gustan, se gustan…! —canturreó José María. Al mexicano le encantaba poner apodos, algunos eran muy ingeniosos y con otros, cuando no quería ofender, simplemente utilizaba su lugar de origen, como Argentina para Martín y Chile para Manuel.

— ¡Castigados todos los del dormitorio A! —los regañó Natasha—. ¡Se van a dormir sin postre!

Y el grupo, liderado por Manuel, miró a José María con ganas de ahorcarlo. ¡Se habían quedado sin postre por su culpa!

—Reunión de emergencia en la habitación —dijo el mexicano, ignorando su situación de peligro—. ¡Ahora!

—No tenemos de otra, ¡estamos castigados, _pibe_! —se quejó Miguel mientras salían a regañadientes al pasillo. Curiosamente esta vez el chileno no era el que protestaba.

—Es que tenemos que hacer algo importante —susurró José María, mirando a Manuel y a Alfred con complicidad. Matthew se extrañó, no era común que esos tres estuvieran aliados.

 **.**

Alfred a veces reconocía que su vecinito tenía buenas ideas. No siempre ocupaba su tiempo en hacer travesuras, sino que esta vez él y Manuel habían planeado la despedida adecuada para el perrito de Matthew. Claro que el sacrificio era su postre, ah… postre… ¡Pero valía la pena si era por su hermano!

Hablando de él…

— ¡Matt! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó preocupado, mirando a su alrededor.

— Aquí… —susurró su hermano. A su lado. Sobresalto estilo estadounidense.

—Ah, qué bueno, ya me había preocupado… —risita nerviosa para recuperarse del susto. Alguien le dio un pisotón para que guardara silencio y Alfred estuvo seguro de que era Carlos, un chico cubano que se había declarado como su enemigo número uno, acusándolo de cometer el crimen más criminal de todos: ser un _yanqui_ , un _gringo_ , un estadounidense; ¡Alfred estaba seguro de ser inocente!

Todos los chicos del dormitorio A estaban reunidos en el pequeño jardín que estaba rumbo a su habitación, rodeando un pequeño hoyo que Manuel había cavado en la tierra. Aunque el atardecer era precioso y el ya sol se estaba ocultando, los doce chicos del A estaban inusualmente serios: el cubano Carlos no molestaba a Alfred o viceversa; el haitiano René no jugaba con Jaiden el chico de Surinam; el pequeño Francisco le daba palmaditas de consuelo a su hermano Miguel, quien, como Matthew, lloraba como Magdalena, el peruano Miguel no había conocido a Simón Benito Segundo, pero sentía la pérdida como si fuera suya; Luciano el brasileño parecía aburrido pero estaba ahí por solidaridad (a él le preocupaba más que los encontraran fuera del dormitorio cuando se suponía que debían estar encerrados ahí); y Sebastián solo miraba a su hermano mayor (Martín, el chico de Argentina), quien miraba a Manuel, quien a su vez miraba a José María presidir aquella _reunión_.

—… Como decía, antes de que el _gringo_ me interrumpiera —dijo José María intentando parecer un _macho_ pecho-peludo—, estamos aquí para unir estas dos almas en matrimonio, Manuel Peñalver y Veristáin de las Vegas Nevada Los Ángeles y todos los Santos, ¿aceptas por esposo a Martín Panini Robertini…? —Manuel le dio una patada—. ¡Dolió, su p-censurado- madre!

— ¿Y si mejor yo...? —aventuró Matthew en voz baja mientras José María lloriqueaba porque su pie le dolía mucho y el argentino ahogaba su risa.

—Esto es serio —regañó Manuel a José María.

— Deja al _hero_ hacerse cargo —se ofreció Alfred, pero Carlos el cubano lo jaló hacia atrás.

— ¡No, tú te quedas aquí!

—Ya, lo hago yo…—aun sobando su pie, el mexicano se aclaró la garganta y todos se volvieron a poner serios—. Estamos aquí para despedir el alma del pobrecito del Simón Benito Segundo… Matthew, ¿quieres hacerlo ya?

Matthew sacó de su bolsillo una arrugada hoja de papel y la depositó con cuidado en el hoyito. Para el chiquillo era muy difícil deshacerse del único vestigio físico de la existencia de su perrito, pero tenía que hacerlo o si no el perrito no podría descansar en paz. Él mismo había hecho ese dibujo con mucho amor y dedicación; en esa hoja había plasmado con crayones a su perro, a su hermano Alfred y a sí mismo, y aunque no era una obra de arte, lo había hecho con el corazón.

—Simón Benito Segundo, enterramos tu cuerpo…, digo: este dibujito tuyo aquí en la tierra, con la esperanza de que tu alma descanse en paz en el Cielo —dijo José María solemnemente. No sabía qué significaban esas palabras, las había escuchado en una telenovela, pero creía que debía decir algo decente en el entierro del perrito.

Miguel empezó a entonar un canto muy triste que había escuchado alguna vez en algún sepelio y los demás le siguieron. Matthew no pudo, las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar.

—Mamita… —musitó Matthew—. Mamita… Te encargo a _Simon Benit Second_.

Esa fue la primera vez que Alfred vio llorar a Matthew, y sintió unas tremendas ganas de protegerlo.

 **.**

 _—Mamita… —musitó Matthew—. Mamita… Te encargo a Simon Benit Second._

Alfred no podía recordar a su mamá. En serio, todas las noches le ordenaba a su memoria que se la mostrara en sueños, ¡pero su memoria no le obedecía! ¡Memoria mala!

 _Está en el cielo_ , le habían dicho una vez. Alfred esperaba con ansias el día en el que cuando su madre volviera de sus largas vacaciones en el Cielo, ¡la abrazaría como nunca! ¿Pero cómo iba a abrazarla si no podía recordarla? Su mente de niño no podía ir más allá de un año atrás en su memoria.

Lo más antiguo que podía recordar se remontaba a un año atrás y se trataba del hospital en el que una mañana había despertado junto a su hermanito. Él odiaba los hospitales, odiaba el olor de los medicamentos, pero lo que más detestaba era ver a la gente triste sin que él pudiera hacer algo para salvarlos, ¡eso no era heroico!

Como tampoco había sido heroico no haber salvado a _Simon_ Benito _Second_ y eso lo ponía muy triste.

Pensando en los últimos minutos de _Simon_ Benito _Second,_ Alfred se metió en su cama y se tapó con la sábana. Todos los muchachos de la habitación hacían lo mismo o se preparaban para dormir porque faltaban pocos minutos para el toque de queda. El niño notó un movimiento a su derecha y vio que su vecino y archienemigo, _Joseph_ _Maria (3),_ estaba hincado sobre su cama, que las palmas de sus manitas estaban juntas y que sus ojos estaban cerrados. El niño estaba rezando como cada noche.

— ¿Qué haces, _Joseph_? —preguntó Alfred. José María abrió un ojo y lo miró con él.

—Le estoy pidiendo a Papá Diosito que reciba a Simón Benito Segundo en el Cielo —cuchicheó como si se tratara de un secreto muy importante.

Alfred lo miró dudoso un instante antes de imitarlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y juntó las palmas de sus manitas, copiando la posición de su compañerito.

« _¿Mom?_ » pensó con duda, sin saber cómo rezar ni a quién. « _¿Me escuchas, mamita? Espero que el Cielo tenga señal y escuches mi mensaje, mamita._ » Alfred no podía imaginar algún lugar escaso de tecnología y el Cielo no era la excepción (aunque no había alguna clase de tecnología funcionara telepáticamente, pero mejor no arruinarle el momento al niño).

« _Hoy tu_ Little Hero _se portó muy bien y te tiene una fabulosa noticia: ¡Las fuerzas del bien están dominando el corazón del malvado_ Joseph Maria _! En lugar de portarse mal con_ the Hero _como siempre,_ Joseph _rescató a un perrito y se lo regaló a Matthew, ¿no es increíble?_

Pero las fuerzas del mal no soportaron vernos muy contentos porque un súper Villano apareció ¡y se llevó a Simon Benito Second! ¡No es justo, ni si quiera pudimos despedirnos de él! Joseph dice que Simon Benito ya está en el Cielo, así que si lo ves te pido que lo cuides, por favor. Hmmmmm, ¿quieres hablar con Matt?»

Alfred se giró a la derecha y zarandeó al bulto que dormía en la cama de su hermano menor.

—Matt… —llamó Alfred, pero no tuvo respuesta porque su hermanito le estaba dando la espalda. — Matthew, ¿quieres mandarle un saludo a mamá? —hubo un gruñido que Alfred interpretó como un sí. Lo que no notó fue que Matthew no quería responder ni encararlo porque estaba llorando.

« _Matthew te manda muchos saludos, mamá_ » pensó Alfred después de cerrar los ojos. « _Bueno, mamita, espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones, ¿Cuando vuelvas nos vas a llevar, verdad? No te preocupes por Matthew, el héroe va a protegerlo de todos los villanos. Te lo prometo._ »

Con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, Alfred dejó que el sueño lo tomara. Después de todo, si Simón Benito estaba en el Cielo con su mamá, no podía estar mal, ¿verdad?

Lo único que le preocupaba era cómo iba a reponer la pérdida de su hermanito menor.

 **.**

 **.**

A Tino Väinämöinen le gustaba tener una vida sencilla. Normal no pero sencilla sí, porque eso era lo que prefería. Le gustaba levantarse temprano todos los días, asearse, comer solo lo debido, ir al colegio, hacer sus deberes y esparcirse un rato antes de volver a la cama, esa era su rutina en días hábiles, pero cuando llegaba el viernes, el fin de semana era declarado exclusivo de Tino; a veces los usaba para ir a fiestas inusuales, pero desde hacía tres meses sus fines de semana los pasaba cuidando de los niños del Hospicio "Libertadores de América", ¿por qué? No lo hacía por lástima, no lo hacía por puntos extra en la Academia W, ni si quiera cobraba, simplemente le gustaba la sensación que obtenía al hacer sentir bien a los niños. Algo muy extraño para un muchacho de dieciséis años, ¿verdad?

El sábado no fue la excepción. Ese día se despertó en la habitación que tenía en la casa de la señora Helga, la cual compartía con sus amigos nórdicos (doña Helga tenía tres hijos-Lukas, Emil y Berwald-, pero había aceptado bajo su techo a los amigos de éstos, Tino y Matthias, quienes hasta entonces habían vivido lejos de la Academia W por lo que habían aceptado vivir con ellos porque estaba cerca de la escuela). Se aseó, desayunó y se dirigió al hospicio para su taller de lectoescritura. Aunque no le gustó ver que los niños lo recibieran con pocos ánimos.

Sábado por la mañana y los niños del hospicio tenían taller de lectoescritura. Para los niños no podía ser peor… Bueno, sí, pero hablando metafóricamente. Encerrados en un enorme salón de piedra, los niños estaban repartidos en viejos butacas alrededor del encargado de cuidarlos. Tino lo comprendía.

— No pongan esas caras, niños —pidió Tino. No le gustaba ver las caritas tristes de los niños, mucho menos cuando él era el encargado de cuidarlos, así que se le ocurrió una idea que relacionaba el mejorar el estado anímico de los niños con el taller de lectoescritura—. Ya sé, ¿por qué no le escriben una carta a Santa Claus?

— ¡Síiii! —sentado en el fondo del salón, Alfred canturreó feliz y se puso a trabajar, si si quiera puso atención cuando una de sus compañeras habló.

—Estamos en abril —comentó en voz alta una chiquilla que estaba sentada cerca del encargado—. Además, Santa Claus no existe.

— ¡No tenías que decirlo así como así, Vene! —saltó otra niña.

—Tú no me mandas, Coco —replicó Vene, sacándole la lengua.

—Pero se acerca el día del niño —Tino intervino antes de que Catalina "Coco" y María "Vene" se pelearan otra vez—. Escriban en su carta qué es lo que más desean y un ángel guardián se los cumplirá.

Muchos chiquillos recibieron esa instrucción extrañados y Tino tardó unos segundos en saber la razón. El Hospicio "Libertadores de América" había sido fundado unos noventa años atrás, con el único objetivo de recibir a los niños que los hospicios del gobierno no _debían_ mantener: a los no-blancos, que en ese entonces (al menos en la ciudad donde vivían), eran mayoritariamente americanos (de ahí su curioso nombre). En él se esforzaban por brindarles a aquellos niños un techo, ropa, educación y comida, pero nada más; todo se reducía a permitirles solo lo más básico para su existencia hasta que alguien los adoptara. Esos niños no sabían de otros juguetes que no fueran los que el gobiernos les enviaba para Navidad, no sabían lo que era estrenar ropa, no sabían de otra comida que no fuera la insípida que les servían en la cocina, no sabían lo que era tener un centavo para derrocharlo, tampoco sabían de viajes familiares, mucho menos sabían lo que era tener una familia que los mimara de vez en cuando.

No tenían familia…

Tino los miró mientras se ponían a trabajar en sus cartas y pensó en sus historias. José María escribía con desgana, « _sus padres fueron deportados a México hace dos años, pero nadie volvió por él_ ». Manuel chupaba la goma de su lápiz de forma inconsciente; « _su madre era chilena, ella llo educó sola, pero murió hace tres años. No tiene a nadie más_ ». Miguel miraba al techo como si esperara que Dios le dictara su carta, su hermano Francisco se reía al escribir y su hermana Julia tarareaba una canción, « _los tres eran niños de la calle, los rescatamos hace cinco años_ ». Carlos se rascaba la nuca y René escribía fervientemente su carta, « _violencia intra-familiar_ »; Catalina "Coco" miraba por la ventana como si no quisiera estar ahí, « _su padre está en la cárcel por tráfico de personas en Colombia, no se sabe quién es su madre_ ». Y así podría reflexionar en cada caso, cada historia, cada niño.

— ¿Qué más escribiré en mi carta? —se cuestionó Alfred en voz alta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tino—. ¿Tú qué pondrás, hermano…? ¡¿Hermano, dónde estás?! —preguntó alterado.

—Aquí —respondió Matthew, sentado JUNTO a Alfred, aunque éste ni se dio cuenta porque estaba más ocupado buscándolo por otro lado.

— ¡¿Hermano?! ¡Profesor, profesor, perdí a mi hermano!

—Está a tu lado —dijo Tino, sin poder creer cuán despistado era Alfred. El niño respiró, aliviado.

Tino no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa. Los dos estaban sentados uno junto al otro escribiendo sus cartas, cuan niños buenos. De Matthew lo podía creer, pero de Alfred no. O tal vez sí, cualquier niño se emocionaba si le preguntaban qué era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y, tratándose del travieso norteamericano, estaba seguro de que pediría un videojuego o el cómic más reciente de Marvel.

Tino les echó otro vistazo.

« _Su madre los abandonó en un hospital hace un año. Los niños la creen muerta, pero la policía la está buscando para arrestarla. Mala suerte que Matthew se niegue a hablar de ella y Alfred ni si quiera la recuerde._ »

Tino desvió la mirada, reprochándose a sí mismo. No, no, no y no. Él no debía sentir lástima. Él no estaba ahí para compadecerlos, sino para apoyarlos y si iba a perder tiempo sintiéndose triste por cosas que no podía solucionar, entonces no debería estar ahí…

— ¡El _hero_ terminó su carta! —gritó Alfred agitándola en el aire como si fuera un arma de juguete.

— ¡Yo te gané, _gringo_! —José María se levantó rápidamente—. ¡A que yo llego primero con el maestro!

— Escandalosos —se quejó Manuel sin despegar la vista de su carta.

… Tino ahora debía concentrarse en un solo objetivo: encontrar a los ángeles guardianes, personas que aceptaran aquellas cartas y cumplieran los deseos de aquellos niños. Pero estaba tan concentrado pensando en cómo podría lograrlo que no vio a dos niños corriendo hacia él y no pudo quitarse antes de que lo derribaran.

— ¡Aguas que ahí le voy, señor Tino!

— _Here I go_!

— ¿Huh? ¡Ahhhhhh!

Demasiado tarde: Tino fue atropellado por dos hiperactivos niños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sábado al atardecer, sábado del _Bad Touch Trío_. No importaba qué actividades planearan, ese día era de ley para juntarse; a veces iban a ligar chicas (o chicos, en el caso de Francis), a veces iban a algún _antro_ a beber y bailar, a veces iban a algún bar a beber, a veces iban a alguna playa a beber y ver chicas… Lo que sea con tal de disfrutar el día. Ya fuera en el _nightclub_ más caro de la ciudad, en la playa más exclusiva del país… o en la playa improvisada en la terraza de la casa de Gilbert; bastó con inflar una piscina portátil, tender unas toallas y echarse sobre ellas para tomar el sol. Alabado el sábado en que el _Bad Trío_ estaba tranquilo. O casi, porque aunque no estuvieran haciendo algo malo, no significaba que no lo estuvieran planeando.

— Ya tenemos las llaves de los baños de las chicas, —dijo Antonio enumerando con sus dedos. Estaba recostado entre sus dos amigos, luciendo un traje de baño amarillo y rojo y unos enormes lentes de sol. — ¿Consiguieron las cámaras de espías? —Francis asintió mientras aplicaba bloqueador solar en su brazo; si traje de baño era azul, blanco y rojo.

—No descansaremos hasta ver a Emma como Dios la trajo al mundo —aseguró Francis con corazones en los ojos.

—El grandioso yo les va a comprobar que la marimacho de Elizabeta es en realidad un _él._ No descansaré hasta comprobarlo —Gilbert miró al cielo y levantó una mano, imitando a la estatua de la Libertad. Su traje de baño era negro, amarillo y rojo.

—No descansarás hasta verle las _tetas_ —puntualizó Antonio.

— ¿El grandioso Gilbert quiere ver tetas? —Francis soltó una risita pervertida—. ¿Qué tienen de malo las mías, _mon ami_? —se levantó y se tiró encima de Gilbert, calculando para que su pecho cayera en la cara de Gilbert sin aplastarlo.

— ¡Quítate!

— ¡Vale, macho! —Antonio se rio y juntó a la fuerza las cabezas de sus amigos para simular un beso—. ¡Hagamos un trío!

Cuando Hermann Beilschmidt abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza buscando a su hijo, no pensó que se lo encontraría… Ehm, debajo de su amiguito francés en una postura… Ehm, una postura clasificada solo para mayores de edad, y a su otro amigo riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt!

Los tres mejores amigos se congelaron en su sitio. Oh-oh, ´había llegado el padre de Gilbert y también subdirector de la Academia W.

— ¡ _Vater_!

— ¡Señor Beilschmidt!

— ¡Suegro!

Sí el primero fue el grito de Gilbert llamándolo "padre" en alemán; sí, el segundo fue el grito de Antonio, que no sabía si morirse del miedo o reírse de la expresión del papá de su amigo; y sí, el último fue el grito burlón de Francis. El hombre achicó los ojos mientras Gilbert empujaba a su amigo francés y se levantaba muy rápido.

— ¿Para qué me quieres, _vati_? —preguntó Gilbert como si nada.

El hombre miró fijamente a Francis y Antonio, quienes trataban de poner expresiones serias y parecer lo más posible un par de angelitos caídos del cielo. Luego suspiró. Eso se ganaba por dejar que sus hijos se juntaran con la prole de Rómulo Vargas, el idiota director de la Academia W. Por más que el tiempo pasaba y que conociera a esos niños y a Rómulo desde que estaban en pañales, aún no se acostumbraba a sus juegos.

— ¿Qué sabes de Arthur Kirkland? —preguntó a su vez el hombre, yendo directo a lo que venía y omitiendo la escena que acababa de presenciar.

El hombre era el subdirector y encargado de las becas de la Academia W; como tal, él admitía o rechazaba a los aspirantes, revisando sus documentos, su historial académico y comprobando su buen comportamiento y rendimiento con sus maestros y compañeros. No cabía duda que Kirkland era un chico inteligente, pero sus calificaciones solían tener cambios muy bruscos, ir de la más alta calificación a estar a punto de reprobar.

— ¿Ese cejón? —se extrañó Gilbert e inmediatamente intercambió miradas de complicidad con sus amigos. Su padre ladeó la cabeza, era cierto que las cejas de Arthur eran grandes, pero tampoco era para exagerar—. En un amargado, apático…

Al ver el afán de su hijo en poner mal al chico y conociendo el carácter malicioso, infantil e imparcial de Gilbert, el subdirector se inclinó mentalmente a favor de Kirkland.

—Pronto lo tendré en mi cama —aseguró Francis con una sonrisa.

—… Mandón, gruñón, inglés…—le decía Gilbert a su padre, ya que le había dado cuerda.

— ¿Cómo si te odia? Anda, hombre, no te hagas ilusiones —terció Antonio mirando a Francis.

—Kirkland Detesta que me robé su primer y único beso cuando éramos niños —susurró Francis para Antonio, al mismo tiempo que Gilbert seguía describiendo a Arthur—. ¿Sabes, _Antoine_? Me encantaría ver si en el fondo de verdad me odia, yo creo que no.

— ¿Ah, sí? Compruébamelo —replicó Antonio ya sin reír. Francis solo sonrió, aceptando el reto.

—… Está loco, dice que ve hadas —prosiguió Gilbert, ajeno a la plática de sus amigos. Entonces, al ver que su padre iba a callarlo, añadió su última carta, la razón por la que detestaba a Arthur—. Él fue el que dijo en la escuela que _West_ es bipolar.

Gilbert dio en la llaga.

Los dos alemanes se miraron fijamente. La mirada del hombre se oscureció y la del menor se encendió, pero ambos tenían el mismo sentimiento: ira. Ira, la misma que puede acabar con la vida, destruir amistades o enfrentar familias. En este caso, la ira unió a un padre y un hijo.

« _Así que… Así que él tiene la culpa de Ludwig sea un rechazado social en su propia escuela»,_ pensó el subdirector. Su hijo más pequeño era temido en todo el colegio sin merecerlo, si no lo cambiaba de escuela era porque el chico no quería, alegando que estaba contento con sus dos únicos amigos: Feliciano Vargas y Kiku Honda; pero todos los demás lo trataban como si tuviera la peste.

El subdirector no necesitó otra directriz para tomar su decisión.

.

— ¡Achú! —Arthur estornudó.

—Límpiate.

Arthur y Scott estaban en la sala junto al recibidor de la casa, el primero sentado en uno de los escritorios y escribiendo en su libreta mientras consultaba un viejo libro, mientras que el segundo estaba a su lado, hojeando una vieja revista de moda. Entonces dos hombres entraron en la casa, cargando un lujoso sillón blanco con dibujitos de dragones rojos.

— ¿Dónde pondremos esto? —preguntó uno de ellos desde el recibidor.

—En la basura —contestaron Arthur y Scott sin alzar la vista, pero deteniéndose un momento para hacer una mueca de fastidio porque ese era el sillón que habían comprado los otros hijos de su padre.

—Súbanlo al segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha —indicó Iarlaith Kirkland, que venía detrás de los hombres—. Es para mi hermano Wallace.

Iarlaith era un joven de veinte años (Arthur frunció el ceño al pensar que tenía la misma edad que Scott), alto, delgado, pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos azules, cuyo cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja. Scott, por su parte, tenía el cabello rubio, la nariz larga, los ojos grises y una complexión robusta. Más diferentes no podían ser, ni si quiera se consideraban hermanos.

Iarlaith miró a Arthur y a Scott con desdén, como si los retara a desafiar su orden.

— ¿Con qué dinero compraste eso? —preguntó Scott sin mirar a Iarlaith.

—Con el dinero de _mi_ padre.

Arthur iba a replicar, pero Scott se le adelantó.

—El que les legó por lástima. — Aunque Iarlaith ya no lo escuchó porque se había ido detrás de su sillón nuevo.

Aquella casa ya era un silencioso campo de batalla entre los cinco hijos. Arthur no quería reconocer que él y Scott eran el bando perdedor, pero no se iban a rendir fácilmente.

 **.**

Lunes, inicio de semana y el _Bad Touch Trio_ empezaba con sus actividades. Francis se encontraba recargado en la pared de un pasillo de la escuela, revisando minuciosamente unos moños para cabello. No hacía caso de lo que Tino Väinämöinen estaba pegando en el tablón de anuncios, junto a él. Solo estaba esperando a sus dos amigos. Hasta que vio a Arthur Kirkland caminando rápidamente.

Lunes inicio de semana, la de Arthur no había podido empezar peor. No solo había perdido tiempo buscando su maletín escolar, ¡juraba que el viernes sí lo tenía!, sino que Arlan, Iarlaith y Wallace ya habían terminado de instalarse en la casa, así que su orgullosa madre Brittany decidió que ella, Arthur y Scott tenían que abandonar; era hora de buscar un departamento pequeño que pudieran pagar.

Además, estaba preocupado porque ni él ni Scott habían podido conseguir un trabajo y aún no sabía si lo habían aceptado para la beca escolar. Pero lo que más le carcomía la mente era pensar cómo sus nuevos _hermanos_ lo habían estado molestando el fin de semana y haber visto cómo, desde su punto de vista, ellos se hacían con el dinero que su padre debió haber legado para él y su familia.

Arthur caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la Academia W pero se distrajo cuando vio a Francis Bonnefoy y no pudo evitar chocar con Tino Väinämöinen, quien estaba pegando algo en el tablón de anuncios y que soltó los volantes que estaba cargando.

— _Shit_ —Arthur se apresuró a ayudar a Tino a reunir todos sus papeles regados por el piso antes de que la marea de alumnos los esparcieran. De reojo vio que eran volantes que decían "Sé un ángel guardián"—. Ten…

—Gracias —murmuró Tino—. No me los devuelvas todos, quédate con uno…

Como tenía prisa, Arthur no se negó y guardó un volante en su bolsillo. Ignoró a Francis porque no quería empeorar su inicio de semana. Tan pronto se levantó, se apresuró a dirigirse a la oficina del sub director, ¡hoy le daban sus resultados!

.

Francis también recogió un volante y trató de entregárselo a Tino, pero éste se negó.

—Quédatelo, necesito que el mensaje llegue a todos los que se pueda.

— "Sé un ángel guardián…" —leyó Francis—. ¿Eh?

—Se trata de cumplir un deseo a un niño del hospicio —explicó Tino alegremente—. ¿Quieres participar?

—Eh… suena tentador, _mon ami,_ lo pensaré —esa era una forma muy educada de decir "no".

Tino iba decir algo, pero fue opacado totalmente por la escandalosa llegada de un muchacho albino y un sonriente español que acapararon a Francis para ellos.

— ¿Qué tal, Francis? —saludó Antonio, rodeándolo con un brazo. Siempre era llamativo, especialmente ese día que tenía una playera con el dibujo de un jitomate sonriente.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Gilbert se puso del otro lado, pero no lo abrazó. Hablando de llamativos, él que ya de por sí atraía la atención con su cabello blanco y sus ojos rojos, tenía puesta una playera negra con el dibujo de un pollo metalero.

— ¿Ya pusieron las cámaras en las regaderas de las mujeres? —Francis bajó la voz para que no los escuchara Tino, quien había vuelto a centrar su atención en pegar su anuncio en el tablón.

—Rápidos y eficaces, kesesese~ —Gilbert asintió alegremente, riéndose como sólo él sabía.

—Ayer puse una también en la habitación de Romano —confesó Antonio mientras los tres echaban a andar hacia su salón. Romano era el apodo de Lovino Vargas, también conocido como: el hermano mayor de Feliciano Vargas, el nieto del director o el objetivo de las travesuras de Antonio (y, según Francis, el amor platónico de Antonio)—. Espero que no se dé cuenta.

— ¿Eeehhhh? ¿Y cómo entraste?

— Ayer fui a visitar al tío Remusiano…

— ¿El tío Rómulo?

—Ah, sí, él. Cuando iba hacia el baño vi que la habitación de Romano estaba abierta, así que entré y puse la cámara escondida, la que está escondida en un peluche con forma de jitomate. Espero que no se dé cuenta o…

Los tres se petrificaron en el instante. Un chico de cabello castaño, del que sobresalía un rulo a prueba de gravedad, estaba parado en medio del pasillo, fulminando a Antonio con la mirada. En sus manos, un peluche con forma de jitomate.

— ¡Tú, maldito bastardo! ¡ _Che cazzo_!

Sí, ese era Lovino Vargas "Romano". Sí, Antonio empezó a correr por su vida. Antonio podía jactarse de ser veloz, pero cuando un italiano como Romano estaba especialmente inspirado (tomando en cuenta que la fuente de su inspiración era su enojo), no había quien lo pudiera vencer, ni si quiera Antonio; sobre todo cuando éste llegó al típico callejón sin salida de una típica persecución.

.

El subdirector Beilschmidt estaba esperando sentado detrás de su escritorio, tan impasible como siempre… como siempre que el director Vargas no estaba junto a él. Cuando Arthur llegó, el hombre no le hizo gesto alguno para que se sentara, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

—He revisado su historial académico y su comportamiento, señor Kirkland —dijo el subdirector. Arthur escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos y las apretó con fuerza—. Le faltan créditos escolares. No le daré la beca.

Arthur lo miró fijamente. Así que… así que le estaban negando la beca.

— ¿Perdón?

—Nosotros solo beneficiamos a estudiantes sobresalientes, no a estudiantes regulares que han estado a un paso de reprobar o que no se preocupan más que de sí mismos. — Para Arthur, la voz del subdirector se escuchaba hueca y sin vida—. No le voy a dar la beca.

Arthur se levantó, guiado por un impulso, sin poder creerlo.

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo tiene media beca escolar y usted y yo sabemos que es porque es sobrino político del director —replicó con fiereza—, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Servirles de _lamebotas_?

—No me levantes la voz, mocoso.

—Pues sea justo y deme la beca completa —Arthur no sabía de dónde estaba sacando el coraje para enfrentarse contra el subdirector, tomando en cuenta que él solía intimidar a todo mundo (excepto por el director Vargas, él o era un idiota muy despistado o de verdad era inmune a los ataques de ira de Beilschmidt); pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que obtener esa beca a cualquier precio.

El subdirector se levantó de su asiento, con una expresión que dejaba claramente que quería decirle a Arthur hasta de lo que se iba a morir, y Arthur se amedrentó. Lo supuso en un instante: Beilschmidt iba a castigarlo. Pero antes de que dijera algo, la secretaria llamó y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Señor Beilschmidt? Atrapamos a dos chicos peleando en uno de los pasillos…

Elizabeta hizo entrar a un desaliñado Antonio Fernández Carriedo, que tenía una mano metida en su bolsillo y sonreía de manera diferente, sí porque siempre lo hacía con alegría y esta vez sus ojos no participaban en el gesto. Tino Väinämöinen entró detrás de él con un gesto que pretendía ser serio e imponente, escoltando nada más y nada menos que al nieto mayor del director de la Academia W, a un chico tan problemático que no sabía otra cosa que dar dolores de cabeza tanto a su abuelo como a su hermanito mellizo: Lovino Vargas.

— ¿Ahora qué? —gruñó Beilschmidt mientras Elizabeta y Tino se iban—. Estás buscando una expulsión, niño…— le dijo a Lovino. Arthur bufó, ¡como si el director realmente fuera a _expulsar_ a uno de sus nietos!

—Haga lo que se le pegue su regalada gana, solo déjeme ir, ¡maldición! —replicó Lovino altanero. Ser el nieto del director le daba valentía.

Antonio alzó una ceja al notar que Arthur también estaba ahí, pero Kirkland lo ignoró por el bien de su mal humor.

— ¿Ahora por qué pelearon? —Beilschmidt interrogó a los recién llegados, sin invitarlos a sentarse.

—Porque sí, porque él es un idiota —Lovino y su franqueza—. Solo deme el maldito castigo y déjeme en paz.

Arthur conocía el historial y el mal carácter del chico y no dudaba que hubiera empezado una pelea por que sí, y el subdirector también. Podía ver una venita hinchándose en la frente del subdirector, pero no le preocupó porque él también quería hablarle a Beilschmidt como Lovino lo estaba haciendo, ¡se lo merecía! Quería ver al hombre estallando, regañarlos e iniciar una discusión para tener una oportunidad de cantarle todas su verdades, hasta decirle de qué se iba a morir su perro. Pero el hombre solo torció el gesto y se giró bruscamente hacia Antonio.

—Tú también estás a punto de que te eche, Carriedo —le dijo con frialdad, a lo que el español se puso serio—; apenas el viernes pasado recibiste una amonestación por hacer escándalo en la vía pública…

—Yo solo me puse a tocar la guitarra en el parque y el policía me echó… —protestó Fernández Carriedo, pero el subdirector lo silenció con una mirada.

—… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

Ahí estaban los tres, parados frente al subdirector, cada uno con un problema diferente. Arthur Kirkland, Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández Carriedo: tres chicos problemáticos, uno luchando por una beca, otro que se cargaba un genio del demonio y otro que (junto a sus amigos del _Bad Touch Trio_ ) tenía un largo historial de maldades. Arthur no dejaba de mirar al hombre con mal humor, Lovino gruñía un par de maldiciones entre los dientes y Antonio aparentemente se había distraído mirando un pajarito que estaba cantando afuera.

El hombre los miró alternativamente, hasta que su mirada se centró en los papeles que estaban en su escritorio. La espera no ayudaba a la escasa paciencia de Arthur, ¡él simplemente quería una beca, no tenía nada que ver con los problemas de Fernández Carriedo! ¡¿Por qué no le daban una maldita respuesta justa?!

—No los voy a expulsar —sentenció antes de que Arthur pudiera quejarse—, pero les voy a enseñar a convertirse en _hombres_ de verdad —levantó un puñado de volantes que un alumno le había dado en la mañana—. Ayudarán a Tino Väinämöinen…

Arthur reconoció los volantes, él mismo tenía uno en su bolsillo y ya lo había leído. Decían "sé un ángel guardián". Para él se traducía en gastar dinero que no tenía en alguien más. No, él no estaba para eso.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

(1) Hetalia latino / LatinHetalia, si no vieron al suyo es que está en otro dormitorio xD. Todos, menos México y Cuba, son de **Latin Hetalia** Deviantart, ¡visítenlo, van a amar los diseños! Mitzi Orellana me ayudó con Chile :3 No me gusta llamarlos por sus nombres de personas, pero obviamente aquí no iba a llamar Perú a Migue, ¿verdad?

(2) Los colonizadores de América (menos Bielorrusia, ella está de colada). Si España, Francia e Inglaterra no están, es por la trama, jeje. Paolo es Portugal.

(3) Alfred y Matt traducen las cosas al inglés (a José María le dice _Joseph Maria_ , a Simón Benito, _Simon Benito_ , etc.).

Según yo, hasta tenía el final para esto. Entonces me vi escribiendo mucho sobre los latinos y este fic corto se convierte en un fic largo :3 me tardé porque estoy consultando sobre la personalidad de los otros latinos y sus costumbres y modismos, ¡probablemente haga algo de ellos aparte para que no interfieran mucho con Alfred como hoy y que salgan todos! (Si quieren ayudarme con sus propios países -Mmenos México, soy mexicana- se los agradecería mucho). Además, como son muchos personajes, me di el lujo de presentarlos en este capítulo, para que vayan viendo quiénes aparecerán más seguido.

Gracias a Cubitho (ya está, ya está, solo que la cosa se hizo más larga; no sé, no me llevo con el shota, pero cuando Alfie crezca…), Fnatic Kyndra y NekoPro, los comentarios me hacen el día =D

 **¡Cambio y fuera!**


End file.
